ooglyeyefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Taylor Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind"
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Ratigan's Henchmen - Various DuckTales Villains * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) Transcript: * (Scene of Ratigan's Lair) * (Inside his Lair Merlock Sits on his Throne) * Merlock: My friends, we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, (Cut to DuckTales Villains) the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career. (Cut to Flintheart Glomgold) A crime to top all crimes. A crime that will live in infamy! * (Villains Cheer) * Merlock: Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch (Newspaper of Serena) celebrates her diamond jubilee. And, with the enthusiastic help of our good friend Ash Ketchum, * (Beagle Boys Laugh) * Merlock: it promises to be a night she will never forget. * (Newspaper Burns) * (Beagle Boys Gasp) * Merlock: Her last night, and my first, as supreme ruler of all London! * (Villains Cheer) * (Merlock Goes Downstairs and Entertains Himself with a Song as he Laughs) * Merlock: From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper, the head that made headlines in every newspaper, and wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job, that cunning display that made London a sob. Now comes the real tour de force, * (Scene to Where Wine Pours Down) * Merlock (off-screen): Tricky and wicked, of course. * (Scene to Where Flintheart Drinks the Wine) * Merlock: My earlier crimes were fine for their times but now that I'm at it again, * (Flintheart Falls in the Wine) * Merlock: An even grimmer plot has been simmering in my great criminal brain. * DuckTales Villains: Even meaner? You mean it? * (Flintheart Comes Out of the Wine and is Drunk) * DuckTales Villains (off-screen): Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? (on-screen) You're the best of the worst around. Oh, Merlock. Oh, Merlock. The rest fall behind. (off-screen) To Merlock. To Merlock. * (Flintheart Falls on the Floor) * DuckTales Villains: The world's greatest criminal mind * Merlock: Thank you, thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective, (Max Appears in Blue Screen) Max Taylor. * Beagle Boys: Boo! * Merlock: For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind. * Beagle Boys: Aww. * (Flintheart Glomgold Sobs) * Merlock: But, all that's in the past. This time, nothing, not even Max, can stand in my way. All will bow before me! * DuckTales Villains: Oh, Merlock. Oh, Merlock. (off-screen) You're tops and that's that. * (Flintheart Drinks the Wine, But Falls in) * DuckTales Villains: To Merlock. To Merlock. * Flintheart Glomgold: To Merlock, the world's greatest wolf. (Hiccups) * (Merlock Spits Out his Drink and Gasps) * (Beagle Boys Gasp) * Merlock: What was that? * (Flintheart Hiccups) * Merlock: What did you call me? * (Flintheart Begins to Speak) * Big Time: Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Professor. * Burger: I-it was just a slip of the tongue. * Merlock: I AM NOT A WOLF! * Babyface: 'Course you're not. You're a dog. * Big Time:Yeah, that's right. Right, a dog. * Burger: Yeah, a big dog. * Merlock: SILENCE! (Throws Flintheart Outside) * (Flintheart Wakes Up) * Merlock: Oh, my dear Flintheart Glomgold. I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me. * (Flintheart Looks Drunk) * Merlock: You know what happens when someone upsets me. * (Villains Gasp) * (Merlock Rings Bell) * (Villains Gasp) * (Shadow Comes By) * (Shenzi Walks By and Approaches Flintheart) * Flintheart Glomgold: Oh, Merlock. Oh, Merlock. (off-screen) You're the tops and that's that. (Hiccups) Oh dear. * (Shenzi Snickers) * (Villains Gasp) * Flintheart Glomgold: To Merlock. To Merlock. To Merlock, * (Beagle Boys Gasp) * Flintheart Glomgold: the world's greatest-- * (Shenzi Eats Flintheart) * (Shenzi Meows) * Burger: We'll never forget you. * Ratigan: Oh, Shenzi, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat? * (Shenzi Burps) * Merlock: I trust there will be no further interruptions. (Clears Throat) And now, as you were singing. * DuckTales Villains: Even louder! We'll shout it! No one can doubt what we know you can do. You're more evil than even you. Oh, Merlock. Oh, Merlock. * Merlock: Ahh. * DuckTales Villains: You're one of a kind. To Merlock. To Merlock. The world's greatest criminal mind. * (Merlock Smiles) Gallery: The great taylor detective part 5.jpg Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:Ooglyeye